Three girls and Middle Earth
by Princess-Of-Dreams
Summary: Lame title. Three girls meet Middle Earth. Probably been done before. Please R and R.


Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien owns all the LOTR characters. Not me. I own Sarah. Jenna owns Jenna. Angela owns Angela. Sarah Jenna and Angela are all real people, temporarily transformed into fanfiction characters.  
  
Summary: Three girls meet LOTR. LOTR meets three girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Saturday. Sarah and Jenna were once again spending the day shopping at Chadstone, one of the biggest shopping centres around. This day they were joined by Angela. They'd been shopping for about four hours, and now Jenna and Angela were waiting for sarah to buy a book. "Okay, where to now?" Angela asked, when sarah finally emerged from the bookshop. "We'll go to Sanity?" Jenna suggested, and the trio headed for the lifts. But they never actually got into the lifts, (for which Sarah was silently grateful.)For as the three approached , a strange person walked out of the lifts. "Whos' that? He dresses funny." A little girl remarked, as her mother hurried her past. "Ooh, he's got a bow and arrow."Sarah, who had a fetish for old fashioned weapons, said, which earned her two pairs of rolled eyes from her friends. "He looks confused." Angela added, and Jenna, being the most confident (and craziest) of the group, walked up to him. "Hi, you look kinda lost. Need some help?" Sarah and Angela rolled their eyes. Only Jenna would walk up to a complete stranger and offer to help him. The man looked around. "Yes, I do not know these lands. What is this place?" "It's Chadstone." Jenna told the man. "You know, the shopping centre?" "Shopping centre? This place is strange to me." The girls shared a look. What was up with this guy? Angela stepped forward. "Where are you from? Are you Australian?" "No. I'm from Mirkwood. Middle Earth." "Woah!" Sarah, who had been quiet up until now, looked at him. "Middle Earth? As in, Lord of the Rings Middle Earth? The one Tolkien wrote about?" "I do not know who Tolkien is, but there is only one Middle Earth." All three girls had read the LOTR books, so all knew where the stranger was talking about. "So you're from Mirkwood." Jenna repeated. "May we ask your name?" Sarah asked. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of the wood elves of Mirkwood." "Legolas?" The three girls asked simultaneously in shock. The Elf Prince of Mirkwood was apparently standing talking to them. "so if your Legolas, from Mirkwood, what are you doing in Chadstone?" "I do not know. I was on my way to Minas Tirith when I ended up here." "come with us. We'll try to help you."  
  
Ten minutes later, the three girls plus legolas were sitting in the Pancake Parlour near the cinemas. They had ordered drinks and sarah and Angela were secretly looking forward to seeing Legolas' reaction to coca cola. Legolas had told them all he knew about ending up in the shopping centre and all of them were going over the information. Apparently Legolas had been riding from Mirkwood to Minas Tirith to see King Elessar aka Aragorn. He had heard something behind him, turned, and the next thing he knew he had been wandering around the shopping centre. "where was the first place you saw?" Sarah asked. "some place called Myer." "ok.we'll go to Myer and see if we can find any 'clues'". Angela said. "before we go to Myer, I say we go shopping.' Jenna said. Jenna had always seemed to want a chance to take the characters of LOTR shopping. Now she was getting her chance. So for another hour, Jenna, Sarah and Angela took Legolas shopping, which proved to be an interesting experience. Firstly, Legolas was fascinated with the CD shop. Then they went into a science store, where Sarah started demonstrating some of the puzzles on Legolas' request. When they finally got to Myer having spent at least $20 each as a combined $60 on Legolas who promised to pay them back, they took a further 15 minutes trying to find the lifts. They weren't helped by legolas who had found the lolly department and was filling up one of those funny confectionary cups, tasting each lolly with child-like enthusiasm. Sarah and Angela were laughing uncontrollably and Jenna stared in amazement. "I didn't know anyone could eat so much junk food in one hit. Not even Sarah." Sarah protested while Jenna just grinned. Angela managed to drag the elf away from the lollies. They eventually made it to the lifts. "this look familiar?" Angela asked. Legolas nodded. "yeas this is where I arrived, from in there," he pointed at the lift. "well, lets go in." Jenna said. Sarah paled considerably. "do we have to? Can I take the stairs?" "whats wrong?" legolas asked. "I have liftaphobia." Sarah said. "I'm terrified of them." Legolas smiled. "I'll look after you. Come." He put an arm around her (A/N- hehe couldn't resist, soz Ang, jenna!) and led her into the lift. "ok lets try the basement carpark." Jenna hit the button the doors shut and the lift began to go down. A few minutes later, Jenna announced next levels basement. "Woah!" Angela cried out suddenly. "we're not stopping!." It was true. They had reached the basement level and kept going. "this is why I hate lifts," Sarah cried. "I tend to agree at the moment," Jenna added. Even Angela was holding onto the bar at the back tightly. After what seemed like a lifetime of pure terror, but was probabaly only five minutes, the lift stopped and the doors opened. "where on Earth are we?" Angela asked, as the four stepped outside. Literally. They were surrounded by trees and other plants. "we're in Middle Earth" Legolas answered. The girls looked at each other. Middle Earth? How was it possible? How could they get home? And who on earth-or in Middle earth-was that on the horse heading for them?  
  
TBC 


End file.
